The objective of this invention is to provide a unique, simple, inexpensive, reliable and unobtrusive method of attaching a timepiece to anything that has an edge or lip. This method of attachment will allow the user to place the timepiece on anything with an edge and not make a hole or damage the edged item (i.e. tie, sleeve, cap) in any way.
Another objective is to allow a child to attach the timepiece without the assistance of an adult.
A third objective is to eliminate the need for a watchband.
A fourth objective of the invention is to allow the user to have the timepiece at any angle allowing for the time to be read at a variety of locations.